Les pensées d'un prince
by Io de Scylla
Summary: Les pensées d'un jeune prince, sur ses amis, ses doutes, ses sentiments...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Voici ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de montrer ce que j'écris. Par contre, les noms des personnages sont écrits comme je les vois marquer dans le manga (pardon si ça gêne certaines personnes). Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe si il y en a. (Par contre, je crois qu'il y a eu un souci de mise en page...)  
**

 **Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Shinobu Ohtaka.**

Nous sommes différents et pourtant si semblables. Nous sommes tous les deux des princes secondaires, à qui l'on ne demande pas grand chose, juste à bien se tenir et à ne pas trop s'immiscer dans la vie politique. De plus, notre enfance a aussi été marqué par des événements tragiques : la mort de sa mère et la vie dans la misère pour lui, les meurtres perpétrer par ma mère, pour moi. Mais nous avons tous les deux été aimé par des êtres doux et attentionnés : lui, c'était sa mère, moi, ma sœur. Nous avons reçu une éducation stricte, étant des princes, et nous avons du tous les deux persévérés pour que notre familles soit fière de nous. Et nous sommes tous les deux le favori d'un Magi.

Et pourtant nous sommes si différents : lui, il a sauvé son pays d'Al-Samen, de l'invasion et de la misère et il a réussi à explorer un labyrinthe avec seulement un Magi qui ne connaissait même pas son identité.

Et moi... Moi je ne suis qu'une mauviette. Je suis incapable de protéger les gens que j'aime. Oui, j'ai acquis un djinn, mais sans l'aide de mes amis, jamais je n'y serais parvenu.

Et lui, il se bat pour ce qu'il croit juste et ne trahis pas ça raison d'être et son but alors que moi je l'ai trahi. J'ai trahi la confiance de mes amis et mes idéaux. Je me dis que si je me suis allié avec ce Magi noir et cette sorcière, c'est pour les détruire et venger ma famille, mais, est-ce vraiment ce que je pense ? Et puis, Morgiane l'admire et ça me met hors de moi !

Lui est un héro et moi, je ne suis qu'un misérable !

Alors oui moi, Hakuryû Ren, quatrième prince de l'Empire Kô, je suis jaloux d'Ali Baba Saluja, troisième prince de Balbad.

 **Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et à une prochaine ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous. Me revoilà avec un nouveau texte, toujours sur les pensées d'un prince. A vous de deviner de qui il s'agit ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Shinobu Ohtaka**

J'ai toujours aimé le sang. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, le sang m'a toujours fasciné, alors que ma sœur en était dégouté. J'aime aussi les exclus de la société (peut-être car ils sont un peu comme moi...). A chaque fois, on me disait de ne pas faire attention à eux, ce qui les rendais encore plus fascinants à mes yeux. Je cherche toujours à les intégrer car, je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent être utiles. Mais j'aime encore plus les massacres et tuer. Tuer, mon activité préférée. J'aime entendre les cris d'agonie et voir la terreur dans leurs yeux. Mes ennemis pensent que je ne suis très fort et pas très doué à cause de mon aspect androgyne et mon corps frêle mais, dans mon pays, on me considère comme l'un des hommes les plus dangereux de l'empire, et j'aime ça.

Je suis comme mon frère, j'aime la guerre, mais, pas pour pouvoir de conquérir un nouveau pays, mais pour le plaisir de tuer. Les gens disent souvent que je suis fou, je me fiche de leur opinion. Je suis fier d'être ce que je suis, c'est-à dire, un prince de l'Empire Kô !

 **Voili voilou. Bon le texte est plus court, mais j'étais un peu moins inspirée que pour le précédent. J'ai fait exprès d'omettre le nom du prince pour vous faire creuser vos méninges !^^ J'ai d'ailleurs pas mal inventé pour ce texte, car on ne parle pas beaucoup de lui dans le manga (du moins du point de vue psychique). J'ai beaucoup développer son côté fou car, pour moi, c'est un vrai psychopathe !**

 **Il y aura un 3ème chapitre mais je ne sais pas encore si il y en aura d'autre après. N' hésitez pas me dire si il y a un prince sur lequel vous aimeriez que j'écrive !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Après une longue absence, me revoilà avec un 3ème et dernier chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Shinobu Ohtaka**.

Tant de responsabilités pèsent sur moi. Moi, qui ne suis qu'un jeune homme, je suis déjà chargé de sauver mon peuple. Je ne sais quoi faire, c'est un poids trop lourd à porter... Mais je me suis enfuis, j'ai fuis ces responsabilités. Comment un simple enfant comme j'étais aurait-il put comprendre ? Moi qui est grandi dans l'insouciance et dans l'ignorance. Sur qui puis-je compter ? Mon meilleur ami ? Non, il a tellement changé, il n'est plus le même qu'avant. Alors sur mes nouveaux amis ? Sur Sindbad ? Non, ce problème ne l'est concerne pas. Je suis le seul responsable, c'est à moi de m'en charger. Je ne veux mêler personne à cette sombre histoire. Mais comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis qu'une personne comme les autre ! Non, je suis un prince, il faut que je m'en souvienne. Mon peuple compte sur moi, je ne dois pas le décevoir. Leur vie à tous dépend de moi et de mes actes. Je ne peux pas les abandonner !

C'est drôle, je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'avenir d'une nation serait entre mes mains. Je pensais plutôt vivre une vie normale... Mais, maintenant je ne peux plus reculer, je dois avancer, coûte que coûte et sauver mon peuple !

 **Et voilà, et de 3 ! ^^ C'est drôle mais je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat... Je manquais aussi un peu d'inspiration...**

 **Enfin bon, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre (et ma fic si s'est le cas), j'espère que ça vous plu ! En espérant vous retrouver pour de nouvelles aventures dans le monde des fanfictions ! ^^**


End file.
